<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le portrait silencieux by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116771">Le portrait silencieux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Past, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana observait. Et elle ne parlait jamais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le portrait silencieux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Le portrait silencieux</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle observait.</p><p>Elle passait tout son temps en observant.</p><p>Elle observait la clientèle, toujours diversifié et jamais agréable. Elle observait Aberforth, silencieux comme avant, comme il avait continué à être au fil des ans.</p><p>Elle observait ces visages de traits connus, que portaient prudents le regard vers elle, sans avoir le courage de lui parler. Elle disait à elle-même qu’elle devait les connaitre, mais presque jamais elle pouvait focaliser son esprit assez pour recorder à qui appartenaient ces visages.</p><p>Ariana observait. Et elle ne parlait jamais.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison. Tous matins, Aberforth regardait le portrait, il forçait un sourire et il la saluait, conscient du fait qu’il n’aurait pas reçu une réponse.</p><p><em>Elle aurait aimé bien </em>répondre.</p><p>Mais elle ne le faisait pas, et non pour rancune à l’égard de son frère. Seulement, parler aurai signifié être un peu vive, encore, pouvait être aussi oublier de n’être pas plus part de ce monde.</p><p>À cause de cet homme qui avait volé tout à sa famille.</p><p>À cause de cette homme, qui lui avait enlevé un frère et ensuite sa même vie.</p><p>Ariana ne sentit pas colère, parce qu’elle ne l’avait senti jamais.</p><p>Mais la tristesse, oh oui!, de ça étaient pleines ses jours.</p><p>Tristesse pour le destin que les avait revenu à chacun d’eux, parce qu’elle était forcée à ce mur, dans cette cadre, sans la possibilité de se déplacer, de cheminer, de courir, de jouer avec Aberforth comme elle faisait dans un temps désormais oublié.</p><p>Elle observait, et rien d’autre.</p><p>Parfois Albus passait aussi, et régulièrement elle était surprise. Elle examinait son visage incroyablement vieilli, mais il était comme si elle ne pouvait vraiment apercevoir les effets du temps.</p><p>Les yeux, ces yeux, étaient toujours là, inchangés par les années.</p><p>El lui faisait signe avec la tête, et ensuite l’ignorait. Ou, pour mieux dire, il échappait son regard, comme s’il avait peur de lire une accusation.</p><p>Ariana <em>aurait aimé bien</em> parler.</p><p>Mais parler ne l’aurait ressuscité, parler n’aurait réconforté Aberforth, parler n’aurait soulagé le tourment dans l’esprit de Albus.</p><p>Tellement, leur famille s’avait transformé en morceaux inconciliables, pleins de non-dits, de rancune inexprimé.</p><p>Et elle pouvait seulement rester là-bas, accrochée au mur, spectatrice de ce drame donc elle ne savait pas comme participer.</p><p>Ariana observait. Et taisait.</p><p>Il n’y avait pas rien de dire. Pas plus. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>